


Candy, a Present and a Spanking

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 10 of the 12 days of christmas prompts "Candy, Presents and a Spanking Oh My!" @ Spanking world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy, a Present and a Spanking

Regina Mills was in a good mood. A very good mood. 

It was winter. Christmas was just around the corner and Storybrooke was running like the perfect little town. 

She walked down Main Street. She had been shopping. She was carrying the bags and was wearing a stylish lilac long winter coat. There was something of a spring in her step and there was a satisfied smile on her face. 

When she arrived home she stopped in the kitchen, she put away a few things and then went to her bedroom to get changed. 

Regina put on a black corset. Along the bottom and top edges were red and black satin ruffles. The corset was front fastening with shiny silver clasps. Her black lace thing matched, the waistband had a scarlet trim. On her feet she wore black knee-high boots. The zips were on the inside of her legs. There were two straps on each boot, one on the front across her foot and one halfway up her shins. The platform soles were an inch thick and the stiletto heels were six inches. She finished the outfit with a simple diamond pendant. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. That would definitely do. She applied dark eye shadow and lipstick the same shade as the trim on her thong. 

Once ready Regina sauntered down the hall. She went into Belle's bedroom. In the room there was a large metal cage. Inside it there was a blanket, pillows, a couple of bottles of water and a double mattress for comfort. There was a small adult-sized potty in the far right corner. 

On the mattress were Belle and Ruby. Belle was sitting on the mattress, her back against the wall of the cage, supported by pillows. Ruby was lying with her legs across Belle's lap. Ruby was in red, her lace underwear was red and the collar around her neck was red leather with the word 'Whore' inlaid in diamante letters. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. 

Belle was in the same outfit but in blue, and her collar had the word 'Slut' on it instead. 

Belle was reading to Ruby from one of the books Regina had provided. It was a book of Victorian erotica, all quivering quims and rampant pricks. Both of her girls looked at her with obvious lust. Regina gestured for Belle to continue reading. When Belle reached the end of the chapter Regina signalled for her to stop. 

"Had a good morning girls?" 

"Yes majesty," they replied in unison. 

"Did that book make you wet?" 

"Yes majesty." 

"Show me," Regina commended. 

Both Belle and Ruby put their hands in their panties then held up wet index fingers for Regina's inspection. 

"Good girls. I've been shopping this morning. I got you presents." 

"Thank you majesty," they said together. 

"But I'm going to be exceptionally generous and let on of you have a present early. We’re going to play a game to decide which of you gets it." Regina took the key from a hook on the wall and unlocked the cage. "Follow," she said and then turned and left. 

Ruby and Belle followed. They held hands. Regina led them to the lounge. "Kneel in front of the sofa," she said. 

They did as instructed, kneeling side by side. Regina left them then returned with two candy canes, each about seven inches long. She sat on the sofa on front and handed them both one of the candy canes. They thanked her. 

"You will lick and suck these. Do not bite. The first to finish gets a present, the loser gets spanked. Understood?" 

"Yes majesty." 

"Now this is a friendly competition. Why don't you two kiss and show me how friendly." 

Ruby and Belle smiled. They leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. They both enjoyed belonging to Regina and they enjoyed being with each other. The kiss deepened. Regina smiled. She was happy that they had genuine affection for each other. It made for some wonderful erotic time for all three of them. 

"Very nice," Regina leaned forward. She stroked their heads as they made out. "Okay. Get ready." 

They stopped kissing and resumed their earlier position, they held the candy canes up in front of them. 

"Remember no biting, licking and sucking only. Three. Two. One...begin." 

Both Belle and Ruby started at the straight end, sucking and swirling their tongues around it. Regina sat back and watched them. They were both completely focused on their task, both eager to win the present. 

Sucking. Licking. Slurping. 

It wasn't just about power and domination, through the two certainly fulfiled that need in Regina. It wasn't just that she was pissing off Gold by having Belle, and annoying that busybody Granny by having Ruby (though both of those things were certainly a bonus). Having Belle and Ruby in her life made her feel responsible, and made her feel truly like a Queen. The three of them filled a voice for each other that made their lives better. 

And way way sexier. 

Regina put her hand down the front of her thong. The two collared women noticed within seconds but kept their attention on devouring the candy canes. Her fingers moved under the fabric, lightly stroking. Se gave a quiet moan when she touched her clit. 

Bella and Ruby sucked and licked and licked and sucked. It was a sight to behold. Two beautiful young women in underwear rapidly trying to tongue and mouth down a candy cane was very much getting Regina's engine going. 

With her middle finger she rubbed her clit in gentle circles as she watched her dear pets compete. 

When it was over Ruby was the clear winner. Something probably to do with her wolfish experience with her tongue. 

Regina took her hand from her underwear and offered the wet fingers to Ruby. "Well done Ruby," she said and glanced to Belle who was still working on finishing hers. "And you Belle." Ruby started licking and sucking the wetness from the Queen's fingers. 

Regina and Ruby watched Belle until see too was finished. Regina gave Belle a kiss on the forehead and told her she was a good girl. 

"Stay," Regina said. She stood and left the room. 

Belle shifted, brushing her hand against Ruby's thigh. Ruby looked at her. Both of their mouths were sticky and red from the candy. 

When Regina returned she was carrying a neatly wrapped package with a big red bow. She set the box in front of Ruby and sat down on the couch again. "I think to show there are no hard feelings the two of you should kiss again," Regina said. 

Ruby and Belle didn't hesitate in turning to each other and kissing. There was the same simmering heat between them, Regina could tell that they both wanted to go further, both of them wanted to fuck. 

Fucking was very much on the agenda. 

"You may open your present now Ruby," Regina said once satisfied with their kissing. 

The two submissives stopped. Belle knelt up straight with her hands behind her back while she watched Ruby open her present. 

Ruby didn't rush, she knew Regina wouldn't like that. She undid the bow and unwrapped the gift. It was a small box beneath the paper. 

"Go ahead, open it," Regina nodded. 

Ruby opened the box. Inside was a red leather spanking paddle. Inlaid on the handle was her name in black. Ruby smiled and looked up to Regina. "Thank you majesty." 

"You're welcome Ruby," Regina's eyes turned to Belle with a gaze that had struck fear into many a heart back in the land they had come from. "Belle," the corners of her mouth raised in a wicked smile. "Both of you follow me, Ruby you walk behind Belle, take a good look at her ass." Regina kept her eyes on Belle as she spoke. "You're going to spank that pretty slut ass Ruby. Bring your new toy." 

"Yes majesty," Ruby said. She wanted to look at Belle to see how she reacted but didn't. 

Regina stood. "Come along," she said. 

The collared women followed her, Ruby behind Belle. Ruby looked at Belle's behind, the blue lace panties covering it clung tightly. In her right hand she held the new paddle. Belle looked back at her and smiled, there was a wicked glint in her eye. Ruby knew how she felt. A spanking wasn't exactly a bad consolation prize. 

Regina led them to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the king-sized bed and looked at Belle. "Boots," she said and waggled her feet. 

Ruby stayed near the door while Belle got on her knees in front of Regina. Regina presented her left foot to the blue clad woman. Belle undid the two buckles then drew down the zipper. She held the boot at that base of the heel and pulled it off. 

"Lick my foot." 

Belle did as commended, licking the sole of Regina's foot in long strokes. 

"Other boot," Regina said. 

Belle undid the buckles on the right boot then unzipped and pulled it off. Regina backed up on the bad, getting herself comfortable with her head on the pillows. 

"Take the slut's bra off Ruby." 

With Belle facing Regina Ruby approached her from behind. She undid her bra and Belle let her take it off completely. 

"Touch her tits." 

Ruby ran her hands over Belle's breasts. Both of them looked at Regina. Ruby pinched Belle's nipples gently. 

"Take off her underwear." 

Ruby moved her hands down, crouching as she hooked her fingers under the fabric of Belle's panties and eased them down. Belle's bush was trimmed in a neat triangular shape, as Regina had directed. Once the panties were off Ruby left them on the floor and stood again. 

"Do you think she's pretty Ruby?" 

"Yes majesty I do," Ruby replied. 

"Do you like fucking her?" 

"I do majesty, very much." 

"I like watching my two dirty whores fucking," Regina said. "Belle? Do you like being a filthy whore with Ruby?" 

"Yes majesty." 

Regina was glad to see Ruby's hand brush over Belle's. That little touch was cute. There was no faking that kind of happy moment. "If you're both very good girls I might let you fuck each other later." 

"I would enjoy that very much majesty," said Belle 

"Me too majesty," agreed Ruby. 

"Come here," Regina beckoned to Belle with the index finger of her right hand. "On the bed." Belle, nude apart from her 'Slut' collar round her neck and the ribbon in her hair, got on the bed. "Take off my panties." Ruby watched Belle close in on Regina and slip down her underwear. "Eat my cunt, ass in the air," Regina commanded. 

Belle got into position between Regina's legs. She had her bottom up as told. She didn't hesitate in putting her mouth to her mistress' pussy. 

"Mmm yes, just like that," Regina purred and stroked Belle's head with both hands. "Ruby, join us." Ruby got on the bed behind Belle, brand new spanking paddle in hand. She watched Belle worshipping at the temple of Regina's cunt. 

She had meant it when she had said she liked being with Belle. It was completely different than being with Regina. Regina of course came first. She was Queen, she was mistress. She was top of the tree and Ruby never would put anyone ahead of her. But Belle was on the same level as her. They had a bond of mutual depravity and humiliation at Regina's hand. 

"Spank her. And don't be a pussy about it. Hit her hard. I want her to really feel it." 

"Yes majesty," Ruby said. 

Belle smiled at the eagerness in Ruby's voice. She knew Ruby would be looked forward to wielding the paddle. Belle was looking forward to it too. 

Ruby didn't hold back. She knew Regina would pick up and be displeased with the slightest hint of weakness. She hit Belle's right buttock with a wicked hard smack. The noise was loud, louder than Ruby was expecting. Belle let out a sharp cry and Ruby worried that she might have hit too hard. 

"Exactly like that Ruby, you beat her with the candy cane, now beat her slut ass with that paddle." 

Ruby swung the paddle again, impacting Belle's other buttock just as hard. Belle kept on licking and sucking at Regina's pussy. 

At Regina's order Ruby continued to spank Belle. She tried different angles, different grip. Quickly Belle's bottom turned red and in no time at all it was a lovely shade of scarlet. 

Regina watched Ruby smacking Belle. It was beautiful. Belle as always was doing a marvellous job eating her out. Regina fully understood why Rumpelstilskin saw in her: amazing body, amazing mouth, and a willingness to engage in any sexual act. 

"Right there, right there Belle," Regina moaned. Ruby swung the paddle. The women both obeyed their mistress. 

 

 

After Belle had made Regina come she had ordered the girls back to Belle's room. She had allowed them both a visit to the bathroom before locking them back in the cage. While Ruby did have her own room next door Regina had taken to allowing them sometimes to be together. 

"I'm going to go to run a few errands then pick up lunch at Grannies," Regina said. "Use this on Belle's butt," she handed Ruby a tub of soothing cream through the bars. "If you wish you may allow Belle to come while I'm gone, and she may return the favor. Please make sure you are both wearing underwear when I get back." 

"Yes majesty," Belle and Ruby replied. 

Regina locked the cage with a satisfying clunk. She hung the key on the hook and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

The moment the door was closed the women turned and threw their arms around each other. They just held tight for a few seconds. 

"You were very good with that paddle," said Belle quietly. 

"Thank you," Ruby said and squeezed harder. "Lie down." 

Belle kissed her on the cheek then went down on the mattress, face down. Ruby quickly undressed, Belle turned and watched her taking off the bra and panties. Ruby unscrewed the lid on the tub and scooped out some of the cream with her fingers. She gently started rubbing it into Belle's buttocks. 

Belle winced but the cool substance felt immediately good. 

"Let me know if it hurts too much," Ruby said. 

"I will," Belle said. Ruby used both hands rubbing and massaging the cream all over. While still applying the cream with her right hand Ruby's left hand moved up the inside of Belle's thigh. "Do I get to come now Ruby?" She moved her legs further apart. 

"You get to come now Belle, fuck you're so wet," Ruby bit her bottom lip, her fingertips sliding along Belle's slick folds. "We'll have to be quick, her majesty could be back any time." 

Belle moaned as two of Ruby's fingers penetrated her.


End file.
